1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for exercising by a user and more specifically to apparatus and methods for conducting flexibility or stretching exercises.
2. The Background Art
In most accounts, cultural belief in the necessity of physical fitness programs for the general population is a relatively new concept in history. The concept of conducting a regular physical fitness program emerged in the first half of the 20th Century and popularity of such programs has steadily progressed. The need for regular physical fitness may be a reflection of the fundamental shift from agrarian to industrial and urban societies over the previous 100 years. As the need to hunt, cultivate, and gather food has been reduced within a culture, the amount of physical activity associated with these activities has correspondingly decreased.
The decrease in overall physical activity has led to the development of numerous public health concerns. Currently, obesity and musculoskeletal disorders are two of the most pressing health problems in the United States. Lack of or reduced physical activity may be a significant factor in both of these conditions as well as many other health related conditions. Currently available prior art methods and apparatus have been variously successful and unsuccessful in meeting these challenges. The development and availability of effective, economical, and safe apparatus and methods for improving physical fitness is needed and of paramount importance to society.
Societal efforts to investigate and improve physical fitness began in earnest in the 1950s. Shortly after the introduction and general acceptance of television in the 1950s, the first television based exercise programs appeared. One of these programs was hosted by fitness expert, Jack La Lanne. Also, in 1954, the American College of Sports Medicine (ACSM) was founded to promote scientific investigation, research, and education in sports medicine and exercise science. In addition, ACSM helps to set and maintain standards for physical performance, fitness, health, and quality of life.
Two important characteristics, cardiovascular fitness (i.e., aerobic conditioning) and muscular strength fitness (i.e., anaerobic conditioning), have subsequently long been recognized in the prior art as goals for physical fitness programs. Prior art apparatus and methods to improve muscle strength and anaerobic conditioning include, for example, training with free weights (e.g., dumbbells, barbells, universal machines); resistance training; and isometric training.
Prior art apparatus and methods directed to improving cardiovascular fitness have largely focused on exercises replicating walking, jogging, stair climbing, rowing, and the like. Recently, ACSM released a position stand indicating that flexibility should be considered as a third major component to fitness and exercise programs (see, ACSM Position Stand on The Recommended Quantity and Quality of Exercise for Developing and Maintaining Cardiorespiratory and Muscular Fitness, and Flexibility in adults, Med. Sci. Sports Exerc., Vol. 30, No. 6, pp. 975-991, 1998 incorporated herein by reference).
Although numerous apparatus exist for improving cardiovascular fitness and muscle strength, few prior art apparatus are directed solely to improving flexibility in a user. Apparatus and methods for improving flexibility include Pilates programs, antdyonizer, floor exercise programs, dance bars mounted on walls, and web-like cages with multiple placement sites for limbs. These prior art methods require that at least one portion of a users body be anchored or fixed to a specific point.
Moreover, many apparatus use positions that require that muscles be stressed in supporting the body while ostensibly being stretched. Muscles and tendons should have no stress (be unloaded) and relaxed when stretched. Accordingly, a limitation exists on the overall amount and quality of flexibility exercise achieved using available apparatus and methods for improving flexibility and range of motion.
In addition, the available prior art apparatus and method do not target all muscle groups or each group in turn in a user. Instead, muscle groups are not considered, may be disproportionately extended, or may be disproportionately loaded, all effectively limiting the utility of stretching. Moreover, they lack a dynamic movement that allows more than one muscle group to be stretched or have a limitation on the total range of motion that can be achieved in a user.
What are needed are effective, economical, and safe apparatus and methods for improving physical fitness by focusing on dynamic flexibility and stretching in a user and allowing greater range of motion to be achieved. What are also needed are effective, economical and safe apparatus and methods to provide unloaded, relaxed, stretching; in preparation for aerobic exercises, strength training, or therapies for decreasing obesity. Such are particularly needed for reducing harmful lower back conditions caused by other stretching methods that require one muscle group to support itself or others to accomplish stretching.